(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marketing and sales tools involving user interfaces on portable devices, and, more particularly, to strategic placement of radio frequency identifiers (RFID) on, within, connected or integrated with portable electronic device keypad covers or overlays, including applications for wireless devices.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Brand strategy is the business of developing brands based on thorough marketing knowledge and insight. It is a physical expression of how a business direction and key messages will communicate and establish value effectively across a broad range using several mediums to enhance awareness, impact and equity of the brand, in short increasing companies “goodwill” which is often more valuable than the break-up value of the companies assets. Marketing often takes advantage of the interface between a consumer and an object to create intangible value in the form of branding some business' product or service. Examples of such interfaces include billboards, packaging, and electronic displays (TV screens and computer monitors). Use of such interfaces creates commercial goodwill helping businesses sell their products and/or services.
Recently, in today's mobile information society, an unexploited and increasingly ubiquitous consumer-object interface has arisen, namely the use of wireless devices as an integral part of daily living. Although such devices often advertise the manufacturer of the device itself by including an identifying mark somewhere on the device, generally such marks are not interactive or functional and do not provide the end user with any true commercial function, in our model the consumer may through the mark itself interact in some way with the business, its product or services/functionality of his/her choice. The mark is non-functional at present. Thus, there is a need and opportunity for functional key overlays, or marks on wireless devices that function to induce and/or permit a consumer to interact with a business, its product or services, i.e., to purchase, order, request information or conduct some other business-related action and/or transaction using the user interface. RFID is defined as follows as it relates to this invention and can be present on the case, covering, encasement, overlay or wrapping. Radio Frequency Identification Technology to include Active RFID, Passive RFID, and newer technologies being developed in RFID such as Near Field Communication RFID. Active RFID is typically either powered or uses a transponder type system which actively emits and or receives in some manner. Passive RFID technology is typically activated by reflecting a signal emitted from an external reader or electronic device. An example of passive RFID technology is the Speedpass system manufactured by Texas Instruments and distributed by Exxon/Mobil. Newer technologies being developed include such variations as Near Field Communication RFID which in its simplest form can combine advances such as more secure communications accomplished by in one variation touch of one device to another. These examples are not meant to exclude any variation of RFID but to include both past, present and future forms of Radio Frequency Identification technology and their various incarnations for single and multiple purposes.
By contrast to the prior art, such as basic cell phone covers that are static, i.e., have little or no functionality, and which require new base equipment for increased functionality over older systems or devices, the present invention is capable of being used with future and/or existing and/or older equipment to enhance by multiple utilization of RFID and/or functional key overlays associated directly with the cover itself, which, when used in combination with any of the electronic devices provides functional enhancement not initially available on the base device itself and/or overriding the initially available or programmed functionality of the base device without the cover according to the present invention. The present invention recognizes and solves this developing marketing need and opportunity to place more control and ease of action and/or transaction in the hands of consumers. In a society that is becoming increasingly more mobile, this solution provides both parties with a tool, which increases and/or creates efficiencies, and is very effective.